The red and the white rose
by Abschaum
Summary: He seems distant and not interested at all, but he actually cares a lot. AlaudeG-OS


A/N: I wanted to write this for months now! And I finally was able to do it *_* Be so kind and give Alaude and G some love 3  
>Once again inspired by a Subway to Sally song. This one is called "The rose in the water" ("Die Rose im Wasser") and i basically used a line from the song for something Alaude says... the thing with the red and white roses... in the song it says: "The red ones for your belovedThe white ones for the dead" ("Der Liebsten die roten/Die weißen den Toten") (best translation I could come up with right now...)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Akira Amano  
>"Die Rose im Wasser" ©Subway to Sally<br>This story ©Silbermondie

* * *

><p><em>Every time I see red roses I have to think of you. Not only because red is just <strong>your<strong> colour, but also because roses seem to fit you so well._  
><em>You've learned to hide it well, but even though you're beautiful (at least in my eyes) you are pretty dangerous. I think I've never seen you miss your target.<em>  
><em>Even though I don't seem to care and even though it may look like I'm not interested I always see you. I try to keep my distance as hard as I can, but with you it doesn't work.<em>  
><em>It's not like we talk a lot or are close to each other, it's more like I can't seem to stop caring about you.<em>  
><em>I don't know how many nights I have spent twisting and turning in my bed, always thinking about one question: Is it really love?<em>  
><em>I don't know. I can't tell because I have never felt love before. Not to mention that I never thought about having such feelings for another man.<em>  
><em>You are so lucky that you don't have to cope with this.<em>  
><em>Well, I don't know if you have to, but I just can't imagine that it's different. You're always so confident about everything you do. How could you have doubts?<em>  
><em>I can imagine that you would be surprised if you knew about this. I don't seem to be the type to have doubts either. But in reality I doubt myself a lot.<em>  
><em>At least whenever it concerns you. Because I have caught myself thinking about doing things I would never do under different circumstances.<em>  
><em>You seem to make me reckless and that's something entirely new for me.<em>  
><em>How often did I already risk my men's lives just because it was you who almost got caught? I never do it for any of the others. At least not without Primo asking for it.<em>  
><em>But that's not that bad, since even though you're the most reckless one of them you don't get caught often.<em>  
><em>And my reputation isn't in danger, too since the only one who knows about it is Primo himself and he never says anything. He just thanks me and gives me that knowing smile. I guess it's just impossible to hide anything from that man and I have this uncertain feeling that he pays even more attention because it's about you, his best friend, the one who has always been there.<em>  
><em>He has this softness about him that makes him worry about everyone. But when it concerns you it's even stronger. I don't know if you really get it, but you're the one cares about the most.<em>  
><em>And I guess I care even more.<em>

The dawn of a new day found Vongola's cloud guardian Alaude in the garden of the mansion. He was standing in front of the rose bushes that were blooming vividly, their red and white petals wet with dew.  
>Deep in thought his fingers broke of one of the blossoms and he inhaled its scent.<br>He didn't move an inch when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. The person stopped next to him.  
>"It's rare to see you here, Alaude."<br>He hadn't needed some kind of hyper intuition to recognise the steps, so he wasn't surprised to hear Giotto's voice.  
>Alaude heard the other man chuckle when he got no answer.<br>"I guess you want to see G. He should still be in bed, so if you want to go, just go and wake him up."  
>He didn't have to turn his head to know that the Vongola boss was smiling. Alaude only made an annoyed sound and turned away, starting to walk towards the mansion, the red rose still in his hand, his fingers playing softly with the beautiful petals.<br>Giotto watched him go with a smile on his face. His intuition had long told him that this man was the best thing that could happen to his best friend and the more he had watched he more he had come to the conclusion that even his aloof cloud who seemed so distanced was able to feel strongly for someone and that even Alaude could be soft and caring.  
>"I just hope he sees it, too," he murmured with a sigh.<p>

It didn't take Alaude long to reach G's room. He didn't bother to knock but just entered it.  
>As Giotto had said G was still asleep in his bed. Alaude shook his head at the sight. He would never be able to understand how someone was able to look so angry in his sleep. The scowl the man had learned to hide when he was around people was clearly visible when he slept.<br>Alaude had to admit it, he was curious about what the storm guardian's room looked like. He had never been in here but now that he had the chance to he was rather interested in looking at his surroundings.  
>As expected from Primo's trusted right hand man everything was in perfect order. There were few personal belongings around but the few ones Alaude could see seemed to be very special to the red haired sleeper.<br>A picture frame on one of the cupboards held a picture of Giotto, G and another dark-haired male. Right next to it was one, which showed all of the guardians. Alaude still could only wonder about why he had agreed to it. He preferred to keep his distance and only dropped by once in a while, either to warn Primo about something or to check on G.  
>He studied the photograph for a moment. He still remembered how the photographer had tried to get some kind of arrangement but in the end it didn't work out well.<br>G stood next to the sitting Giotto, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, and glared at a laughing Asari, who himself held one of Lampo's arms, in order to help Knuckle to keep him from walking away. The sun guardian held Lampo's second arm in a firm grip and managed to look just like his usual self. Daemon Spade was standing somewhere in the back, a rather evil smirk on his face and Alaude himself gad managed to stand at the far right, just barely in the picture, his back towards the others.  
>He couldn't hold back a soft smile. He guessed this picture was perfectly showing who they were.<br>Still smiling he turned away just to find himself looking at a big vase filed with red and white roses that stood right beneath the bow G had received from Giotto.  
>Alaude looked down at the single red flower in his palm.<br>"Looks like we had the same thought about It." he whispered smiling.  
>"The same thought about what?"<br>He certainly didn't hear G moving.  
>"The flowers," he answered, still facing the roses.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well," he turned around to look at the red haired man; "I just had the feeling that you connect them to something...or rather someone."<br>"And who would that be?" The storm guardian raised an eyebrow.  
>Alaude smiled.<br>'"How should I know? Someone from your childhood probably, or someone close to you who died. You know what they say: "Red roses for your beloved, white ones for the dead."  
>He walked towards the door, planning to take his leave at this point of their conversation. But G's voice geld him back just before he touched the knob of the door.<br>"They remind me of you," he said and Alaude turned around again.  
>"How do you mean that?" he asked curiously.<br>"You know how they called fairness beauty back in the days? Well, your fairness is stained with blood. That's why there are red roses between the white ones."  
>Alaude was silent for a moment.<br>"You know," he finally said, "how I would interpret it?"  
>"No. How?" G gave him a confused look.<br>Alaude chuckled and walked over to the bed the red haired man still sat on. He bent down to him and looked deep into his eyes.  
>"I would interpret it like this," he said softly before he closed the last bit of space between them and planted a deep, loving kiss onto his lips that the other one answered only too willingly.<p>

A red rose was carelessly dropped to the floor when the white and the red rose decided to grow in a tight embrace in the future.


End file.
